On Board The Argo II!
by SupremeCommanderOfTheArgoII
Summary: Join the Seven and Nico as they get up to random shenanigans on the Argo II! Each chapter is a oneshot :)
1. Fully-Functioning Dominoes

**Hi there! Welcome aboard the Argo II!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Check my username. Does it say Rick Riordan? I didn't think so. :(**

* * *

Percy was bored. Now that's quite a rare feeling for demigods, what with the constant fear of death and whatnot, but that didn't stop Percy from being bored.

He laid staring at the floor of his room on the Argo II, having just fallen off his bed and not being bothered to get back up again. _That's_ how bored he was.

After laying there for another five minutes, Percy decided to go visit Annabeth- I mean, don't children of Athena always have plans? What's to say they don't have any _fun_ ones?

Getting up and leaving the company of his floorboards, he got up and sauntered down the hallway towards her room and knocked on her door.

There was no reply, but Percy being Percy, he went in anyways. Sure enough, she wasn't there. He was kind of irritated as, since Annabeth wasn't there, he found no cure to his horrific pain (a.k.a boredom).

A few seconds later, Percy realised that Annabeth's room was full of things he could mess around with, and just the thought of the many things he could do made him quiver in exitement. He scanned the room and his eyes settled upon a large stack of books in the corner of the room.

Grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed the pile and carried it out of the room.

* * *

Later, during their lunch of spaghetti bolognaise (courtesy of Nico who could surprisingly cook very well), Percy clinked his fork against his cup of water.

"Guys, could I please have your attention!"

"You know that's for giving toasts, right?" said Frank, as Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I wanna show you all something after lunch!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically.

The rest of the crew glanced at each other. The last time Percy had wanted to show them something, he had tried to make them eat pancakes that he had cooked. Doesn't sound too bad? They were actually great, apart from the fact that they were burned to near ashes.

Nico, however, hadn't been there when these pancakes were taste-tested, so he had no idea as to what the others looked uneasy about.

"Sure," he said, aware of the small groans from the others.

Percy looked pleased. "Great!"

* * *

After their lunch, Percy led them to his room and opened his door carefully.

"Tada!"

The other crew members stared at his 'creation'. It looked as though he had shoved random things from the ship into his room.

"Hey man, great job on making a mess!" grinned Leo.

"It's not a mess," Percy sighed, "It's a fully-functioning domino course!"

As they looked on more closely, they could indeed see that a pattern had been created using...

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Are those my books?!"

They looked even more closely, and saw that the titles of some of the books were: 'Architectural Design', 'Support Beams and Structures' and 'The Official Guide to Being an Architect'. Obviously they belonged to Annabeth.

"Aw, come on, Wise Girl! Books are so boring to just read. Why not make something fun with them?" said Percy, then announced in a ring-master-like way, "Now, fellow demigods, when I knock over this specific book, a marvellous sight will astound you as the books cascade over my totally not dirty floor!"

"Wait, when did you learn all those big words?" asked Jason, looking at him as if he had started speaking Japanese or something.

Percy shrugged. "Guess being around Annabeth helps."

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it!" yelled Piper.

"Okay!" Having said that, Percy pushed over the first 'domino' and stood back to watch with the others. The first five fell... and then stopped. The rest of the course remained standing like nothing had ever happened.

Percy rushed forwards, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Uh, hang on, l-let's try that again!" he stuttered, pushing over the next book.

Once again, only a few books managed to fall, while the rest stood in the same spots.

"_Fully-functioning, _huh?" Nico smirked.

Percy glared at him. "Shaddup,"

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! **

**This took longer than I thought, but oh well :)**

**Be sure to comment your Ideas!  
**

**See ya next time (I hope) !**


	2. Truth Or Dare 1

**Hi again! **

**Thanks a lot to percabethlover1 for suggesting this great idea :D**

**Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue.  
I don't own PJO,  
And neither do you! (Unless you're Rick Riordan :0 )**

* * *

The Seven and Nico were sitting in a circle in Leo's room. There had been a _venti_ attack only half an hour ago, so they all needed to _chillax_ for a bit. Leo had grinned and suggested they played truth or dare, so they had all (some more reluctantly than others) trudged down to his room.

"So," Leo clapped his hands. "Anyone who doesn't know how to play?"

Hazel and Nico rose their hands.

"Wait, so do the old-timey-people from your time not do this game or something?" asked Percy.

Nico looked at Hazel. "I guess we don't? And I prefer not to be called an 'old-timey-person', thanks."

"But truth or dare's, like, the best game in existence!"

"Well, I bet you don't play with conkers and marbles much these days, do you?"

Hazel jumped in. "I remember playing with marbles! I could teach you guys later!"

"Sure," said Piper. "but what exactly-"

"Guys, Shouldn't we start?" Interrupted Leo.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna explain the rules to the _old-timey-people_." Percy grinned, glancing over at Nico.

Nico shot him a glare.

"Anyways, to play truth or dare, you ask someone to pick either truth or dare. If they say truth, you get to ask them any question and they have to answer it truthfully. If they say dare, you get to dare them to do something and they have to do it."

"No take-backsies, and no inappropriate stuff," added Annabeth. "Okay, here we go!"

Percy bounced up and down. "Oh, me first!" His eyes scanned the room's occupants. "Jason, truth or dare?"

Jason hesitated. "Dare."

"Get me blue cookies."

Jason looked at Frank and smirked. "Frank, truth or dare?"

Frank looked at Percy, then back at Jason. "Um, aren't you supposed to-"

"Truth or dare?"

"...Dare." He blurted out.

"Go and get blue cookies so I can give them to Percy."

Frank stood up and went to get the cookies whilst grumbling unflattering comments about Jason.

"Oh, come on Zhang, it could've been way worse!" Piper called after him. After a few minutes, Frank was back with a plate of warm blue cookies and handed them to Jason, who then handed them to Percy, who immediately started munching on one.

Frank looked around and his eyes settled on Hazel (of course). "Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Uh, Truth?"

"What's your favourite animal?"

"...maybe a bunny."

Frank smiled and turned into a fluffy black bunny and hopped over to Hazel, who picked him up and lay him on her lap.

"Awww," Percy cooed.

Nico nodded at Hazel. "It's your go now."

Hazel turned towards Annabeth. "Annabeth, Truth or dare?"

Annabeth pondered on this for a couple of seconds.

"Dare." she finally decided.

"I dare you to let Piper dress you up, and you need to keep the clothes on until the end of today."

Annabeth paled and glanced at Piper, who was mischievously smiling and waving at her.

"Hazel, you're going to pay for this." She hissed, but in a playful manner.

Hazel giggled. "Oh, I'm sure I will. See you later, Annabeth!"

Piper led Annabeth out of Leo's room and towards her own.

* * *

**Well, that's that! Thanks for reading, once again!**

**I'm not done with this yet, I just decided to split it into two parts so that it wouldn't get too long, so stick around to find out what happens next!**

**Until next time, Adiós! **


End file.
